A Night Without Her
by hideandseekfreak
Summary: One-Shot. After a late-night video chat with Amy, Sheldon heads to bed. But he can't stop thinking about her. Has Amy finally made progress with Sheldon? Please Read and Review. This is purely Shamy.


This is my first fanfiction that I have published. In case you couldn't tell from the story, I am a huge Shamy fan. I think they are perfect. This is just a One-Shot, but hopefully one day I will have the time to write chapters and chapters of this great couple. I hope you enjoy reading this story! Please Read and Review! It would mean the world to me!

Sheldon POV:

It was nearly time for bed. He had been talking to Amy for over an hour, discussing what she had been studying in the lab for weeks. Sheldon had to admit, it was impressive. Amy seemed to have made great progress in a field that could sometimes lead to a dead-end.

"I must say Amy, that is quite wonderful. And you said that both monkeys showed signs of damage in just one region of the brain after a year of smoking?" Sheldon asked.

"Yes, it was puzzling, but hopefully the continued study will explain why. Oh and thank you for the compliment Sheldon. That's really sweet of you to think so highly of my work," Amy replied.

"What compliment?" Sheldon was confused.

"You said my discoveries were "quite wonderful". That's something you don't say very much to anyone."

"Oh Amy. I simply meant it was good for your field. Don't be too flattered. I wouldn't take it as far as to say I was giving you a compliment. Don't be ridiculous!" Sheldon laughed to himself.

Amy smiled, knowing this was just one of the quarks Sheldon possessed, where he rarely gave praise to anyone. "Well, alright. But I will still count it."

"Whatever. Listen, it's getting late. Talking to you was enjoyable, but I have to rest. Good Night Amy."

"Good Night Sheldon. Sleep well."

And with that, Amy signed off. Sheldon smiled as he closed his laptop. She could be so funny sometimes. Please! A compliment? Utterly ridiculous. He looked up at his Star Trek Collectors clock that Amy had gotten him for his birthday. His chat with Amy had caused him to miss the Doctor Who episodes on TV that night and now it was time for bed.

"_Oh well," _he thought. "_I suppose it was worth it. Amy does have a way of making me loss track of time."_

He headed to the bathroom and took care of his proper hygiene routine. Then, he went into his room and shut the door. Crawling into bed, he prepared himself for another night's rest. Just as he turned on his side, Sheldon smelled something familiar, but a smell that shouldn't belong to his room.

It smelled….like…. Amy. It wasn't overly sweet with perfume like Penny and Bernadette sometimes wore. This smelled clean and purely Amy. It must have been from the night that had played D&D with everyone. When the love spell had been cased and Sheldon had simply been carrying out the game with Amy. They had set there for twenty minutes on his bed, just going back and forth with moves.

Sheldon thought about that night. He remembered her running from the living room. At first, he wasn't sure how to respond. Amy was very rarely upset by things, except for when he had to cuddle with her after the whole dress shopping thing. He just sat there and told everyone how it was their faults. How that it was a bad idea to ever play D&D with girls. They told him to go talk to her. So he had.

He remembered how face, how crushed she looked that everyone thought their relationship was a joke. He hated seeing her upset over something so silly. Sure, their relationship was more of the mind, but there were also those moments that were very intimate. Sometimes more intimate than Sheldon would have liked.

He thought of the game they played just in his room. How close they were on his bed, with only the book and dice separating them. For a second, it had almost made him want more with Amy. To feel his heart skip the way it had when she had kissed him unexpectedly for the first time.

Suddenly, Sheldon wanted Amy here with him. If only just to see her in person, not just on the computer screen. He wanted to hold her hand and maybe even cuddle with her. Even a quick kiss might not kill him. Sheldon closed his eyes and imagined her laying there beside of him.

Then he stopped. He opened his eyes and sat up.

"_What's happening to me?" _he thought. "_What has this vixen done to me?"_

He tried to just lay back down and forget about her. But her scent was still there, so he rolled over on his other side. Now it seemed that Amy scent was everywhere on his sheets. He stood up and walked to his dresser and opened his drawer that was assigned for sheets. He was going to get rid of that horribly wonderful smell. But when he went to put his Flash sheets on the bed, it seemed that even they smelled of Amy.

"Oh dear Lord! The entire room is infected!" He screamed.

He dropped the sheets where they were, grabbed a cover and ran out of his room. He went to the couch and slowly bent over. Ever so carefully, he smelled the couch. Just leather.

He laid down and tried to sleep. But all of this effort was useless. Even his dreams were filled with Amy Farrah Fowler.

Hope you liked this story. Please review and give me some feedback. Anything will be greatly appreciated. Thank you to everyone who even read this!


End file.
